


Cuffed

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Top!Rin, bottom!momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Momo is caught wearing his cop-boyfriend Rin's police hat and jacket and Rin cuffs and teases him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

“Ah, please!” Momo cried, as Rin teased his nipple relentlessly, pinching it between his fingers and alternately pulling, twisting and stroking over it gently until it was red and swollen. Lowering his head to it, he brought it into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it, licking and sucking before grazing his teeth over it. The action made Momo gasp and shiver, and Rin could tell by the way his body bucked that he wanted to bring his hands down to hold Rin’s head there, over the sensitised flesh.

But he couldn’t, hands cuffed as they were above his head to the bed post. It was his punishment, to not be allowed to touch anything. He knew he shouldn’t have been touching Rin’s police things.

He’d come home from his run and, peeking through the bedroom door to see if his boyfriend was awake, had found Momo posing naked in front of the mirror, hair damp from a recent shower. Not unusual, since he had a habit of wandering around in the nude as he picked out what to wear - he liked to ‘air-dry’, as he called it. But this time he was wearing nothing but Rin’s police hat and jacket, posing with the collar popped and the hat at a jaunty angle, pouting and grinning into the mirror.

Rin had smothered his laughs and hid in the shadow of the doorway, happy to watch his little idiot of a boyfriend fooling around. That is, until he’d started impersonating Rin. Badly.

Truth be told, he quite liked the way the Momo looked, draped in his jacket. The shoulders were just a little big and the sleeves a little long, but it made him look cute in a way that Momo hated and therefore Rin loved. That was why he’d let him keep it on, but he couldn’t afford to get any stains on it. And so Momo wasn’t allowed to cum.

Pulling his mouth off Momo’s nipple with a wet pop, he fondled the other one with his fingers and watched his boyfriend’s slender frame writhe beneath him as he pleaded for Rin to get him off. He watched as he clenched his legs together in a desperate attempt to get more friction, then spread them open in an effort to tempt Rin to settle between them and give him something more.

But Rin had no intention of fulfilling that desire yet. Pressing his hand flat against Momo’s stomach, Rin held him down to keep him from raising his hips, he bit the soft flesh around the unattended nipple, relishing the hissing moan Momo let slip between his teeth. Feeling a little sadistic, he ran his hands down the long, lean line of Momo’s body, fingers soft against his skin, until they came to rest just above his cock, leaking with pre-cum. He could feel Momo watching him with bated breath, body unnaturally still as he waited for Rin to touch his dick.

Instead, Rin went deliberately around it, stroking the skin of his trembling thigh, the back of his hand barely brushing against the stiffened appendage. He couldn’t help but laugh when Momo threw his head back, with a loud groan of frustration and disappointment, bucking his hips again to try and catch Rin’s hand or trap it between his legs.

“Nnnnah! Please, Rin, stop teasing! I’m sorry I was messing around with your stuff, okay? So just. Please. Do something. Touch me properly. Uurrrgh!” His voice was filled with desperation and his eyes were pleading.

Rin brought his hand lower, stroking over the space behind his balls and over the sensitive skin of his asshole. He raised his head to watch his face, his fingers rubbing slow circles around the little pucker, teasing it, but never once dipping in. He smirked and dipped his head to kiss Momo’s neck, before whispering in his ear,

“Now why would I do that? I’m having fun right now, and we’ve got all day.”


End file.
